Part Two: Discovery
by moonlightpixie89
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything in final fantasy 9 i always forget to put it in the chapters lol Part two in my tale, this time, Zidane needs some rescueing! Things are also getting tense between him and Garnet!
1. Seventeen

**Chapter 1**

Today was her 17th birthday.

Queen Garnet.

Zidane lay on his bed, staring at the sky through his window and wondered if she was doing the same thing.

His clock told him it was two minutes past one in the morning. He had settled at the Black Mage Village after travelling back with Mikoto, and had been there for almost a month.

His though wandered back to Alexandria, Ruby would be about seven months pregnant now. He wondered how she'd react to being told she was too big to play the part of Cornelia this year.

Dagger… or Garnet as she now was, would of course ask for her favourite play for her seventeenth birthday.

Or would she?

He had only months ago revealed himself during that play, to have her run into his arms…

Even thinking about that day caused a physical pain in his heart, if only he had done something different. Maybe he shouldn't have gone back at all.

"Are you still brooding?"

Mikoto's voice alerted Zidane of her presence, only a few foot from his bed, "I think the Inn Keeper's getting a bit fed up with you staying here so long. You need your own place"

"When did you get so…" Zidane couldn't think of the word to describe the change in his sister.

"I've travelled, like you did. I've learned a lot about this world and am quite pleased to be a part of it"

Zidane groaned, "All right for some".

Mikoto sighed in annoyance, she had begun to understand the many complex feelings of the Gaians. And even though her brother was technically a genome from Terra, he had been raised to act, think and feel like any other person from Gaia. No wonder he was so confused.

"Are you going to travel again?"

Zidane rolled away from her, "You know, little sisters really are annoying… how old are you any way?"

Mikoto stopped to think, "Well I was created to be a vessel for a child, approximately twelve years old. Unlike the other Genomes, you and I grow with the passage of time. Which now makes me… fifteen, given I existed in Terra for two years"

"You couldn't just say fifteen?" Zidane joked.

"Garnet will be seventeen years today won't she?"

Zidane tensed once again and continued staring at the black sky, "Go to sleep Mikoto"

She stood for a few moments and stared at her brother's back, his tail lying limp onto the floor.

"You know, I began to wonder what else Garland could have meant. About the coming together of two planets…"

"Garland was a nutcase out to destroy Gaia for his own agenda, now sleep Mikoto or you can sit outside all night"

Reluctantly, Mikoto left the Inn quietly and made her way to a small house, located beside the mill which she had build with the aid of the mages.

Zidane listened to her footsteps fade, it seemed he had developed quite a skill in driving girls away.

Meanwhile, Queen Garnet slept fitfully in her bed. Images of two shadows moving across her bedroom walls still kept her awake until the early hours of the morning. This was one day she needed to be prepared for.

Her seventeenth birthday meant one thing, she needed to start looking for suitors. It was expected for her to marry by her eighteenth birthday, and the only man she loved she had told to leave.

At five AM she woke, feeling exhausted and frustrated. She spent her remaining two hours organising the box she kept tucked under her bed. It consisted of everything dear to her, the outfit she had worn on her travels, the various staffs she had kept and the stones which had contained her eidolons.

In the midst of them shone a bright red garnet, her breathe caught as she remembered…

_Zidane stood before her, the red stone in his hand._

"_Here, catch" he said to her as he flung it into the air. The stone felt hard but warm in her gloved hand._

"_Once upon a time there was a stone. One day it made a wish, "I want to shine". So it travelled from person to person and shone more and more each day. And now its shining in your hand Dagger…"_

She wrapped the stone in a white cloth and placed it in her pocket, just as she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in Valeria" she called.

And so began another day as Queen…

**XXX**

**Not very exciting I know, but this is just so we now when and where we are. By the way I have decided that Garnet's birthday is in May, and Zidane's is in October. Which means he turned 17 whilst he was recovering in the Black Mage Village. **


	2. It's not easy being Queen

**Chapter 2**

The play had ended and this time there were no surprises, in fact Tantalus were not even the group that had been hired for Garnet's birthday.

The main hall was lined with tables of delicious food, Quina was constantly running back and forth from the kitchens with Eiko and all the Vivi's hot on his tail. Freya had declined the invitation, and so Garnet found herself surrounded by noblemen and woman, whom quite frankly bored her to tears.

It seemed she didn't fit into the role of Queen as easily as she'd thought she would.

"_If Zidane were here, he'd just tell me to sneak off somewhere…" _She thought to herself.

So why didn't she?

Whilst she still had the courage she looked around to make sure no one was paying her any attention, and slid out of the large oak doors.

The gardens were flooded with moonlight and she felt a familiar thrill of excitement as she lifted her dress and ran across cold grass. She stopped when she realised she had reached her mother's grave. There were candles stood atop her memorial, and she made a mental note to replace them the next day.

"_I wonder if Amarant's grave is so cared for?"_

True he had kidnapped her and with Zorn and Thorn almost killed her, but he had been under a spell… he had sacrificed his life to save Freya, something she never would have believed him capable of.

Perhaps it had been Zidane's influence…

She looked up at the moon, the sky was clear just like it had been one year ago on her sixteenth birthday. When he had knelt before her and promised to kidnap her-

"I don't think… it's a little soon isn't it, after everything she's been through?"

"The Queen must be questioned, that _man _has caused nothing but trouble and I have it from good intelligence that he is very dangerous!"

"What intelligence is that then?"

Garnet darted behind her mother's grave as two figures came into view, one of them she recognised with his large glasses and protruding beak…

"Doctor Tot, I am not at liberty to discuss my sources of information"

"Of course sir, however I myself am familiar with the boy and I can say truthfully that he has never shown any signs of-"

"He practically brought down Mount Gulug on his own… not to mention his survival of the incident at the Lifa Tree"

Garnet hadn't even realised that she was holding her breath, she recognised the second man as Sir Arnold Wolfe. He had been dismissed from father's counsel after being found to have dabbled in dark magic's.

"That does not mean to say that he is a threat, in fact his survival and power seem to have come from one thing only"

"Ah, not this twaddle about emotion causing a heightened state of… well all that, whatever it was"

Garnet's legs were beginning to ache, should she remain hidden? Or confront this man now?

"Mr Tribal had no other reason to do anything of the courageous things he did then to protect the one's he loved, Sir Arnold"

"And look where that's gotten him, rumour has it he was exiled by the Queen a month ago. Not been seen since! Can you explain this?"

Doctor Tot stuttered, Garnet hadn't told anybody what she had said to Zidane the night he left.

"Very well, if that is all you have to day on the matter, I will request an audience with her highness soon. Good night Doctor"

The man walked away towards the main hall, Doctor Tot sighed heavily before sitting on the steps beside him. Garnet, feeling shaken by what she overheard but angered at the same time, stood from her hiding place and sat beside her old teacher.

"Oh my dear! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough Doctor, what is Sir Arnold doing back in Alexandria?"

Doctor Tot removed his glasses and rubbed them against his waistcoat, "He returned a week ago, apparently he was reinstated by your mother before she died but was… indisposed, until a short time ago"

"My mother was not well at the time of his reinstatement, he doesn't belong here" Garnet's hand crept into a hidden pocket of her dress where the red stone lay, still warm and wrapped in its cloth.

"I'm afraid he has a solid contract with the Alexandrian Counsel, what he was ordered to do I'm afraid I've yet to discover… except he has taken a great interest in your adventures. Especially in Mr Tribal"

Garnet's heart jumped painfully, as it did every time she thought of Zidane. She cleared her throat before speaking again, "He's in danger… isn't he?" she said quietly.

"I fear so, your highness"

"Please call me Garnet… and will you alert me to anything more you find?"

"Of course I will"

"Good… I think I'd like to take a trip…" she said as she gazed over the still river.

"Is that wise? To leave your position…"

"I trust uncle Cid will understand, and I'm sure Lady Hilda will be quite capable of taking care of business for a while"

**XXX**

**Bom bom boooooom, are ya scared yet? ARE YA?,,,, No? ok never mind.**

**I forget to thank my…three or four reviewers. Nearly a thousand hits and that's it? I'm disappointed! But thank you for those that do. It is you who encourage me to write instead of studying for A levels… lol**

**I find short chapters easier to write and read, plus I can do more in one day. If you want them any longer… well tough I guess! Lol**

**By the way, I have little idea where this is going. Except one thing that I have planned for agggggges. So bare with me!**


	3. Surprise

Chapter 3

The summer sun shone through the trees, casting shadows across the Black Mage Village which most of its inhabitants were currently using for shade.

A small group were gathered around a small patch behind between the Inn and Items Shop. It had been clears by the mages and the wood was being gathered in piles by the small river. Mikoto was stood with her feet in the water, ordering where the mages were to go and what to do. Zidane stood in the midst of all the chaos with papers strewn before him.

Today they were building him a home. Part of him felt excited, the Inn was small and offered little privacy and he'd never had his own place before. But he also knew that this meant that things were final. He would live here now and Garnet would be on a whole other continent.

His house would have two floors, the downstairs with a living room and kitchen all as one room. The upstairs would lead straight to his bedroom and an attached bathroom. Not too shabby compared to sharing a bunk bed with Cinna. When it was all finished he would send a message for them to come and visit.

The hours passed and the beaming sun burnt Zidane's bare back, all he wore were his boots and jeans with his shoulder length hair pulled back in its usual ponytail.

Mikoto was playing in the river with some of the other genomes. Zidane had to marvel at their ability to adjust to their new home so quickly, every time he woke he expected to hear Ruby yelling or Baku laughing.

By the time the sun had started to set they had lain the foundations of his new home, all that was left was to install some windows and the doors, as well as adding the furniture and setting up the bathroom to work.

The mages really loved being given things to do, so as Zidane retired for a good nights sleep before visiting Conde Petite for some things for his new home the next day, they began to put together chairs and decorations for him.

Mikoto was insistent that she paint the house for him, apparently she had discovered a love for drawing since travelling.

He collapsed onto his bed and was asleep in minutes, not caring that he was covered in dust and dirt from the days building.

Meanwhile, Garnet was doing the same thing in a village not far from him. She had forgotten how small the beds were as the people of Conde Petite were so… well, petite!

She had told her Uncle that she wished to take some time to recover on her own, and even though he insisted she take some guards she had declined. Cid was all to aware of her stubborn streak and knew that she had become quite capable of taking care of herself over the past year. He also suspected that this recovery involved a certain blonde young man, and with her happiness being his priority he hadn't been able to deny her. She was a young woman now, capable of her own decisions. Whether they be right or wrong…

So she had left in the early hours of the morning on a small boat that Cid loaned her, only the captain Erin had been aboard and she was waiting patiently on the ship docked just south of the village.

Garnet had also equipped herself with a staff and was confident on her use of magic and summoning's to help her cross the continent alone. Tomorrow she would travel back south and work her way through the forest, hopefully she would remember the way to the village.

She woke the following morning just as the sun was rising, the villagers had remembered her from their previous trip and offered food and clothes before she departed. On her bed lay some clean clothes for her which the Inn Keepers wife must have stitched to fit her during the night.

The consisted of black leather boots, white leggings and a long sleeved white shirt with a red strapless dress which came to her mid thighs to go over the top. There was also a brown belt similar to the one Zidane would wear, they had even given her a small dagger of her own which the belt would hold.

She washed and dressed quickly, her stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies at the thought of seeing him again. Would he be angry? How would she feel seeing him again anyway?

As she set out she thought of her first home, only a few miles away. She had visited Maiden Sari only once, when she had accompanied a search for Zidane which was unsuccessful. During that visit she had uncovered a message from her father, and found that her original name was Sarah. Had she even told Zidane that? It seemed they'd barely had time to speak.

She passed the large boat suspended in midair and tried not to think about the fact that here, on this continent she and Zidane were still legally married. He had tried to kiss her but she had simply walked away, to scared of letting her feelings getting the better of her.

Thankfully, everyone was still sleeping soundly and she was able to leave with less fuss then when she arrived. The sun was rising into the sky now and she suspected it to be about seven am.

What she did not expect was to see was a man with blonde hair walking through the entrance and headed towards the item shops.

Her breath caught and she realised she was completely unprepared for this. Still she followed him and stopped at the top of the steps when he approached the shop keeper, who was just opening up.

"Ah is good te see you again! You's after a present for You's lovely wife?"

"Huh? No I just need some things for my new home…"

"Tis shame, she was looking particularly in need of cheering up yesterday"

Garnet could almost imagine the confusion on Zidane's face, she took a deep breath and took the last few steps into the shop.

"Hello Zidane"


	4. Tension

Chapter 4

Zidane spun around at the sound of her voice. He gaped at the sight of her, she was taller and her hair was loose around her shoulder's instead of placed in its usual golden clip.

"Dag-… I mean, Garnet. What… why are you…?"

Garnet smiled nervously, "I thought you'd have come back to the Black Mage Village with Mikoto… I know this is kind of… sudden but I need to speak to you, urgently please"

"Oi if ye don't mind I got's a shop to open up" the man grunted.

Zidane ignored him and followed Garnet outside, trying to keep his eyes anywhere but on her figure.

"You look… well" he managed to say.

"Thank You. I was on my way to the Village actually when I saw you… I'm sorry to surprise you like this but like I said, it's urgent"

"Oh, not a social call then" Zidane said, trying to hide his disappointment.

Garnet leaned against a wall, avoiding his gaze, "Thing's didn't end well between us did they…"

"You can say that again" he muttered.

"Perhaps we can talk about that later, but for now I think you're in terrible danger Zidane. There's a man in Alexandria who's been asking a lot of questions about you. I left as soon as I heard-"

"Well thanks for the heads up, _your highness, _but I think I can take care of myself. I've been through much worse after all"

Garnet stared at the floor, upset at Zidane's nonchalant manner, "I just wanted to make sure you'd be ok" she whispered before turning away from him.

Zidane regretted being so offhand and felt his stomach twist with guilt as she walked away, "Where are you going?" he said quicker then he meant to.

"Home, you obviously don't need me…" she called back, trying to hide the hurt she felt.

Zidane had only a few seconds to contemplate his situation, if she left now there was a good chance he'd never see her again… never be able to ask her…

"Did you love me?" he called to her back.

She stopped, turning slowly she studied his face. Zidane was always one to act happy and carefree no matter the situation. But now she could see some kind of desperation in his eyes.

"I never stopped Zidane"

They both stood in silence, waiting for the other to react first, unsure of what was going to happen next.

"Then why did you want me to leave?" he questioned.

Garnet sighed heavily, "I didn't want you to go, I just… you know I don't think this is the best place to talk about it" she gestured toward the shop keeper who had been trying to eavesdrop from the shadow of the doorway.

"Right, fine…" Zidane snapped, "I have things to do, I need some new bits for my house. It was good to see you again, _your majesty_"

His temper was getting the better of him; all he needed were some answers. Where did everything go so wrong between the two of them?

"Would you stop that!" Garnet's voice broke as her eyes begun to fill with tears, "This isn't easy for me either you know!"

"Oh what's so hard about it for you? You come out here for a quick visit and disappear again back to your castle and your servants… I'm stuck out here on my own!" Zidane's voice had risen to the point of shouting, her flowing tears merely frustrating him.

"I never meant to leave you on your own, I thought it was for the best" she whispered, whipping her cheeks harshly,

"Who? For you?" Zidane's fists were balled in his pockets, never in all there travels had they argues like this. He would only tease her to the point of bickering and would then back off and let her cool down. He guessed she wasn't used to having people pushing her buttons all the time. "Get rid of the thief, the freak from another world so you can go marry your prince charming?"

"It wasn't like that!" Garnet was now so frustrated with him that she stomped her foot hard on the floor like she used to whenever Steiner didn't listen to her.

"Then tell me what the hell is going on" he bellowed.

"What's all the ruckus?"

A large man with red robes sauntered up to them, looking very angry. Garnet recognised him as the man who had married them on their last visit.

"I'm sorry, I was just leaving" Garnet said, her cheeks flaming. She wondered how many people had heard them argue.

"Hold on, we need to talk" Zidane stepped forward.

"Aye, you should do as your husband says lass"

Both of them looked at one another rather awkwardly, they had never discussed the fact that were husband and wife on this continent, Garnet had insisted it was a means to and end and Zidane hadn't pushed the subject.

"Come home with me, we can talk there" Zidane said, trying not to sound too demanding. He knew Garnet would only oppose being ordered around. Thankfully she nodded slowly and the priest smiled broadly.

"This is how marriage should work!" he laughed as he left them stood in uncomfortable silence.

"You needed to buy some things…" Garnet said quietly.

"It can wait, there's a chocobo not far from here. We can ride him to the Village"

Once they left the small town and Zidane called the chocobo, Garnet began to panic. As Zidane jumped up onto the birds back he offered her his hand, just like he used to when they had to travel across a particularly treacherous plain.

With nowhere else to steady herself she had to wind her arms around Zidane's waist to stop from falling off, her face ended up buried in his back as she protected her eyes from the sands blown at her in the strong wind.

This was the most contact they'd has since the night he left, the memory of his fierce kiss made her heart beat a little faster and she questioned what she would say to him when they arrived.

**XXX**

**The tension end soon!**


	5. A New Home?

Chapter 5

She sat on the edge of the bed whilst he observed her, leaning against the wall with his hands placed in his pockets. Her own hands were clasped together in her lap, it reminded him of how she would always sit so stiff wherever they were sat when they travelled.

"They've really done one over on you haven't they" he said absentmindedly.

"Excuse me?" she frowned in confusion.

"Being a royal again, sit up straight, always remember your manners"

"Nothing wrong with a goof posture and manners…" she said darkly.

He 'hmphed' and looked away.

"Have you figured out… anything yet?" she questioned cautiously.

"Like what?"

"We both know that after you found out about your origins… you went to pretty dark place remember" her shoulders slumped as he glared at her.

"Yeah, and I also remember that my friends stuck by me"

"We didn't abandon you"

"No, you did"

Garnet stood up, unsure of how to answer him she merely strode over to the window and gazed at what was to become Zidane new home.

"Do you remember when we were here, we were lying on the bunk bed and you told me a story…"

He did remember, that night he had been more open with her then anyone else he had ever met, even the Tantalus guys. The following day had been when they were married.

"What's that got to do with anything" he said, folding his arms across his chest.

"You told me, that you found your home with Baku and the others… and that Vivi had been trying to find the same thing. A place where he belonged…"

"I had my home" Zidane watched her closely as she gazed out of the window.

"Exactly, you _had _your home. Once you got back from Terra and things settled down, this was the first place you came to. With all the other genomes"

"I was hurt, the Lifa Tree exploded on me remember?"

"Mikoto told me you could have come back a lot sooner then you did…"

Zidane growled inwardly, little sisters were more of a pest then he realised.

"You weren't comfortable at the castle, you stayed with Ruby when you were welcome to stay there… you didn't visit me when I was recovering"

"I…" Zidane had no answer for this, except the one he had been denying to admit. Unfortunately, now was the time to face up to reality.

"You were pulling yourself away from me, especially after what happened at Mount Gulug"

"You're right" was all Zidane could say, "I had no right to be there… with you"

"But you do, you saved the world with the rest of us. In fact without you I don't want to imagine what could have happened…"

"Imagine this for a second" Zidane said, pulling himself away from the wall he began to walk towards her, "Garland made me to be his angel of death, to kill everyone on Gaia. I don't belong here, I never did. If Kuja hadn't dropped me here hoping I'd die with the rest of you then I would be-"

"But he did, and that's something I will always be grateful to him for. Even if he was a homicidal maniac"

Zidane couldn't help but smile at her comment.

"You took control of your own destiny, just like you tried to teach me. I thought it best if you left because you'd never have figured out that you make your own home with the people you love. Remember?"

He did, suddenly all the dark thoughts of what could have been his life seemed ridiculous. He had ignored the very thing he had been preaching to Vivi, "You couldn't have told me this back in Alexandria" he grinned.

Garnet relaxed at sight of his smile, "I don't think you were ready to believe it"

From the corner of his eye, Zidane saw some of the Genomes and Mages playing outside. He suddenly found new admiration for their ability to adapt and resilience, against the odds they had found a new home. Now it was his turn.

"I really made a mess of things didn't I?" he scratched his head timidly.

Garnet smiled kindly, "Don't you always?"

The room was suddenly filled with a completely different sort of tension, hostility turned to attraction. Once again Garnet found herself trying to decide whether she should follow her head or her heart.

"You know… we're almost at our one year wedding anniversary…" Zidane said, his old cheekiness had returned, "We never did get a chance to properly consummate it!"

Garnet blushed wildly, "Zidane!"

He laughed loudly, "Some things never change, how about…"

He moved closer, his hand on her hip, "..just a little…"

Garnet breathed deeply as his face moved towards hers.

"…Kiss…"

"Mr Zidane! Mr Zidane"

"For the love of-!"

The pair jumped apart as one of the mages ran into the room, obviously very excited, "We finished it!"

"Are we cursed?" Zidane sighed. Even Garnet was surprised at how disappointed she was that they had been interrupted once again.

"Oh…" she said, suddenly remembering what Zidane had been in Conde Petite for, "Your new home…"

Zidane shrugged, "A house doesn't make a home… a few dogs and pictures of some ugly aunt maybe…"

Garnet shoved him playfully and they followed the young mage outside.

**XXX**

**Prepare for things to heat up…and of course Arnold's up to no good. Now does T rating me no lemon…or tasteful lemon? Maybe some citrus… or maybe none at all… :o**


	6. Love and Shadows

Chapter 6

The house was beautiful. It had a thatched roof with a little chimney, a rounded door and windows decorated with a stunning pattern which mesmerised Garnet as she wandered the new living room.

Zidane was thanking the mages and genomes heartily, his laughter making her smile. It had been so long since she had heard him laugh genuinely. Still, part of her heart still ached. The thought that she couldn't stay here in the village with him made her feel strangely empty. She felt an inexplicable yearning for the house to be hers. Hers and Zidane's together.

As she turned to face him whilst he assured the small rabble of villagers out so he could, 'get acquainted with his new life' she had a sudden image of the two of them, married with children running around the very room she was stood in. Once Zidane closed the door he smiled at her widely, "Welcome to my humble abode!" he said as he flung his arms wide in exaggeration. Garnet blushed, what would he think if he new what she was thinking?

"It's lovely" she said, smiling as broadly as she could.

Zidane frowned, "You hate it?"

"No it really is lovely… I wish I didn't have to leave"

Garnet sat down on the new three seated sofa, she sunk back into its warmth and realised she didn't have any furniture this cosy in the castle.

Zidane scratched his head nervously, here he was with the woman he had loved for a year. He didn't dare mess this up!

"Garnet I-" he was cut short but I quiet sob. Crying woman were never his specialty, awkwardly he sat beside her and placed his arm lightly across her shoulders.

"Everything is so… why does everything have to be so complicated?" she said, her voice breaking as she looked up into blue eyes.

"… let's make it uncomplicated" Zidane said gently.

Garnet looked at him with obvious confusion on her face.

"I want you… and I'm pretty sure you want me, why does anything else have to matter"

Before Garnet could think up a rational argument Zidane crushed his lips onto hers. For the first time in months Garnet let go of everything and concentrated on nothing but Zidane's lips running down her neck and his hands winding themselves in her hair.

The kiss was long and heated, both were left panting and Garnet blushed slightly when she realised she was now lying on the sofa with Zidane on top of her.

"What if someone comes in?" she whispered.

"Do you really care right now?" Zidane smiled cheekily.

Garnet could only return his smile, for once she was going to do something for herself. She stood from the sofa, taking a shaky breath as she offered Zidane to take her hand.

"Is your room done too?"

Zidane took her hand in answer and led her up the stairs, the sun was lowering in the sky and cast an orange glow across the room. The patterned windows created shadows on the walls which both of them were oblivious to as they stopped for another kiss.

**Lemon**

This time Zidane wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her slowly, his tongue coaxing hers to trace along his own. Garnet let out a small moan, and when they pulled apart her eyes were filled with longing.

Eventually they found themselves lying on the bed, having removed most of their clothing as they kissed their way across the room. Just like the sofa, Garnet sank into the bed and for the first time since she could remember, she felt safe.

Zidane pulled the cover over them both and wrapped his arm around Garnet, pulling her closer for another deep, sensuous kiss. His hand slid down her side to her thigh, hers were wrapped in his now loose hair.

"Are you sure Garnet?"

She smiled and nodded before whispering, "You can call me Dagger"

Zidane rolled his body onto hers, loving the feel of her hot skin against his. With well practised skill he removed her bra and kissed across her jaw, down her neck and between her breasts. With his hands now on her hips he traced his tongue down her stomach to her navel, his thumbs caught in the side of her underwear. She barely noticed him begin to pull them down her legs as he vigorously worked his tongue on her.

He removed his boxers quickly and before she could reach her climax he pulled himself back up to lie on her. Dagger's eyes opened wide in disappointment before she realised they were both now fully naked. She could feel him pressed against her thigh and a shiver of desire ran through her body.

Taking her mouth with his, Zidane gently pushed into her. Her body stiffened against him as he carefully eased his way and out, trying to focus on her and not the waves of pleasure coursing through him.

Eventually she began to relax, her breathing deepened and she clung onto Zidane's heated body as he began to push deeper into her. She couldn't withhold her moan as the first wave of pure pleasure racked her body, making her shiver beneath him. She grew more confident and began to grind her hips against his, he groaned against her ear, making her want more.

Their bodies worked together until the sun had set, the inhabitants of the village were ignorant of the sounds coming from the house.

Dagger had never experienced a loss of control like her first orgasm, she cried out Zidane's name and bite his shoulder, leaving small marks. This only served to bring Zidane to his peak and he too cried out and collapsed on top of her.

**End Lemon**

Their breathing returned to normal and Zidane carefully rolled next to her.

"Are you ok?" he said, his lips pressed against her neck.

Dagger breathed out heavily as she smiled, "I've never been better!"

The two of them fell into giggles as Zidane pulled her against him, his hand rubbing her back in small circles. They both began to fall into a deep slumber when Dagger whispered into his chest the three words that she had yet to tell him.

"I love you"

Zidane smiled against her hair, "I know… I love you too… Dagger"

Unbeknownst to them this moment was not as private as they thought, a dark figure was stood in the shadow of the trees behind the new house. Waiting…

**XXX**

**Well they had to say it sometime, why not now lol!**

**So who is the dark figure? What next for a Queen and a thief? What's Arnold been up to? Are those my socks? What is the meaning of life? **

…**stay tuned!**

**Thank you reviewers, this is for you!**


End file.
